


Hold Me in Your Arms (Season 2)

by LighthouseFeminism



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2, F/F, I don't know how to tag this, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LighthouseFeminism/pseuds/LighthouseFeminism
Summary: Beau somehow manages to get this Amazonian woman to pick her up and, honestly, she didn't think she'd get this faroryou know I had to write this as soon as it happened.





	1. Worth a Lot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but you already know that this is gonna be a thing for me.
> 
> This is Beau's perspective, and her confidence in herself might shine through in some moments
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit of a mess, it's late but I'm weak and gay and can't help myself

Beau hadn't really noticed when she saw Yasha at the inn earlier, but her arms were absolutely enormous. From this close, it was obvious that she was shredded and Beau couldn't be happier.

Beau was about as upset as everyone else when she was informed that she had to leave her staff with the woman, but when Yasha offered to carry her she relented. She'd be a fool not to flirt back when the woman was so clearly making a move. A little distracted by the loss of her weapon and the promise of a show to remember, Beau didn't hear the Amazonian woman sneak up behind her. Despite Yasha's size, she somehow managed to get the drop on Beau and hoisted her up onto her shoulder with one arm.

Beau had to cover her mouth to keep from making an embarrassing noise at the surprise move. She'd thought the woman was just flirting but quite clearly she had meant what she said. Beau quickly smiled and flipped out both middle fingers to the rest of the group as she was carried off, and if her cheeks happened to be burning up she could blame it on the alcohol.

While everyone made their way into the tent, Yasha stayed behind and spoke with her friend Mollywhatever. When she heard her call Jester cute, Beau felt herself frown. She wasn't... No, she wasn't jealous. Beau didn't get jealous, she got what she wanted. So as Yasha walked into the tent itself, Beau broached the topic as subtly as she could.

"Hey, I heard you talking about Jester earlier, being on your back and all, and I just wanted to say that I don't think she mentioned a significant other if you wanted to go for it."

Beau couldn't see the woman's face, which she hated, but she could hear her stumbling to find an answer, which was good enough.

"Oh, that's... It isn't... I'm not looking for a partner right now..." 

Beau latched on to that response the second it came out of her mouth. 'Partner' - gender-neutral. 'Right now' - Beau still had a chance to woo her. Before Yasha could stumble her way through a more thorough explanation and ruin her hopes, Beau interrupted her.

"Will you hold me for the show?" Beau grinned, her eyebrows raised as she proceeded to stun the woman into silence again.

"Well we do do that, but it costs a lot. 5 gold for the whole show."

Beau put her hand on her chest in mock offense. 

"5 gold? That is an awful lot."

Yasha raised an eyebrow and deadpanned back.

"Well, it is the best seat in the house. These arms are worth a lot."

Beau cursed herself mentally. Yasha was going to be a difficult nut to crack, she could already tell. But Beau would be damned if she was going to give in before she got her to open up.

"Oh, I'm sure they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! Follow me on tumblr @lighthousefeminsim and scream at me about these useless gays
> 
>  
> 
> This was mostly meant to be a one-shot sort of deal but I'd love to do more if people like it!


	2. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau gets caught up in the heat of battle and her celebration catches Yasha totally off guard.
> 
> ...
> 
> She doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the critical role tag said something like "I bet Yasha is the kind of person who is like 'what is this?' 'affection' 'disgusting... do it again'", and I REALLY liked that idea. If the person reads this and links me I'll put it here in the notes!
> 
> This will probably be my last fic before the next game bc it feels weird to write stuff like this with so little known about the characters.
> 
> Also, does anyone know why the order of posting seems to mess up? I just posted this but two older fics appear first in the order.

So what, Beau got caught in the moment. It wasn't her fault. They had just fought a bunch of bandits, she did a really sick flying punch and knocked two guys over in collateral (which was totally awesome, if she may say so herself), and all her blood was pumping so fast and it just happened. She lept at Yasha and kissed her right on the mouth, in front of everyone. She tasted like blood and sweat and anger, and Beau did not know she could taste an emotion on someone's lips, but she had to admit that it was hot as fuck.

She didn't really realize what she'd done until afterward. She quickly jumped off the gigantic woman and turned around. Caleb was looking over Nott, and the two of them seemed to miss it, but the others were all staring. Fjord had his eyebrows raised, his mouth half open in a grin. Molly was looking behind Beau at Yasha, giving her a thumbs up and nodding. Jester was...

"Oh my goodness! That was so cute! Are you two a thing?!" Jester said, both her hands on her cheeks and her mouth open in her widest smile yet (truly an achievement in Jester's case). Her eyes twinkled like the stars as if she had been waiting for this moment her entire life. 

"Hey." 

Beau flinched as the woman behind her finally spoke. Turning to face Yasha, Beau closed one eye and grimaced, waiting for her to tell her off. 

"What was that?"

"It was... uh... affection?" Beau tried to explain "I know we haven't uh... defined the relationship yet, it was just in the heat of the moment."

Yasha looked, as always, unperturbed. In a completely flat voice, she replied,

"Disgusting."

"I'm so sorry, I won't..." Beau started firing off words as she tried to dig herself out of this hole, but Yasha's burst of moment managed to catch her off guard. The Amazonian woman stepped forward and put her hand on Beau's back, dipping her like in a dance.

"Do it again," Yasha said, staring at Beau with her deep, unreadable gaze. Beau's eyes were wide with shock for a couple moments, but she quickly melted into it and wrapped her arms around Yasha's neck, kissing her again. Behind them, Beau could hear Jester squealing with delight at the sight. She started talking with someone in the background but Beau managed to tune it out as she let herself get caught up in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! again, find me on tumblr @lighthousefeminsim
> 
>  
> 
> I am REALLY not going to take Ashely's absence well.

**Author's Note:**

> yo! Follow me on tumblr @lighthousefeminsim and scream at me about these useless gays
> 
>  
> 
> This was mostly meant to be a one-shot sort of deal but I'd love to do more if people like it!


End file.
